A device for use in bracing and/or clamping flexible plates, having beveled suspension legs, is described in DE 199 24 785 A1. A first suspension leg is arranged in a cylinder groove in a manner wherein it can be pressed against a groove wall by a pivotably seated profiled strip, which is provided with three arms. Another suspension leg, with a clamping roller, is arranged to be pressed against another location of the groove wall. The strip can be divided into several shorter profiled strips. Alternatively, a support strip supporting the profiled strip can be divided into several shorter support strips. Adjoining support strips are connected with each other by a coupling, for example by a tooth arrangement at both ends. A free end of the first and of the last support strip located in the cylinder groove are connected, fixed against relative rotation, which itself is fastened, with its parts covering the cylinder groove, to an end coupling piece to the flanks of the cylinder, for example by screwing.
A device for clamping and releasing of flexible plates with beveled suspension legs is known from DE 199 24 787 A1. Two cooperating strips are provided in a cross-sectional surface extending axially in respect to a groove, which two strips are charged in opposite directions by a spring with a force. Each end of the two springs is supported on an interior wall of a base body arranged in the groove. A support point of the springs is located substantially orthogonally with respect to the bearing point of the springs. Although the springs exert the force on the strips, which force is necessary for clamping, they do not simultaneously fix all of the strips in place in their bearing points during clamping.